The present invention relates to a carrier for carrying a plurality of containers, particularly bottles.
Beverage containers, particularly plastic or glass bottles, are often shipped and sold in multi-packs, such as six, eight or twelve packs. Each bottle includes a body portion and a narrower neck portion. A lip is usually formed on the neck of the bottle below the bottle cap. The containers in the pack may be secured to one another by flexible plastic connecting the necks of each of the bottles below the lip on each neck. The plastic connecting the bottles in a multi-pack is not reusable. Once a bottle is removed from the plastic, the plastic is usually inelastically deformed such that the bottle could not be reinserted into the plastic and retained by the plastic.